dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Lillia
Lillia Lillia is the first child born to Emerald Shinhan-Breif and Trunks Breif. She has a very unique power though that let's her change reality, even to the point she can get someone to stop existing. But she doesn't know how to control it at all, and doesn't show any signs of that paticular power until she is 7. then again when she is 14. She denies it too, even as it becomes more frequent. She looks up to her godmother Kita. And loves her very much. Her best friend in the world is Kotoha, who has always been there for her. They train together a lot too. She loves her like she loves her sisters. She also adores her little sisters,Cassandra, Ishtar, and Bast. She dotes on them. But others know. When her mother, Emerald, first got pregant with her she was attacked by an assassin from another planet. She questions why only to be told that the child (that she was unaware she was carrying at the time) couldn't be born because of the potential threat she would cause. Emerald killed the assassin and told Trunks and the other Z fighters. At first, while worried, only Trunks is really on guard protecting Emerald, the others thinking it was a one time thing. But when the attacks grow more vicious and more common, the other Z fighters start to take shifts to protect Emerald, all hopeing when the child is born the attacks will stop. But when Lillia is born the attacks continue. They fight and decide to protect Lillia. They start fighting off the assassins, but they finally see what her powers can really do. She is attacked one time with her god mother Kita, when she starts panicing as Kita looses. Kita refusing to let anything happen to Lillia, plans to die protecting her. Lillia panic yells and for the first time breaks reality around the alien, causing it to stop existing, and saving Kita. But draining Lillia who proceeds to pass out, and remain unconcious for 5 days. The attacks never stop and the protection for Lillia never stops. But Lillia trains with her parents and friends and later her sisters, Cassandra, Ishtar, and Bast and cousin Tear. She masters many of her powers, but still denies the one that Kita witnessed. She uses it again to save Sandy, who at the time wanted to kill her, and surprises Sandy with what she is capable of. Again it drains her though leaving her out for 3 days. When she is 16 she meets an Alien named Aero who later becomes her husband. They have two children, Lucus and Xania. the oldest, Lucus is six when the ultimate villian appears, Xania only 3. she appears as a mother to teenagers at the end though in the epilouge episodes Personality: Lillia is very smart and very quiet. She is normaly docile, sweet, and careing. She loves helping people, and even though she has spent her whole life with people trying to kill her the people that loved her, allowed her to see life as a happy place, and she lives to enjoy every minute. She does have a bit of a bitchy streak though, but it is rarely seen. And very few see her angry side, but those who do won't live to regret it. Between her mysterious power, and her saiyan heritage. and being a saiyan Princess, not many people want to risk pushing her that far. She will overlook most things if you don't cross her loved ones, if you do, there is no return. She is almost painfully trusting. and met her husband when he was an assassin out to kill her. She overlooks people's faults and believes that everyone is good deep down. She knew Aero was evil, and she knows Sandy doesn't like her parents and wants revenge, but since she sees the good in everyone, she refuses to believe that they are evil and spends time with them and fights for them thumb|right|300px|Lillia Is Lucifer's Angel (Threw Aero's Eyes) Trivia -She isn't the oldest of the second generation, but she is the head of the Z fighters after her father, and she unites the second generation, and even helps hold the first generation together. -She is a real daddy's girl -She posesses Umbrakenisis (control over darkness), strong empathic abilities, teleportation (not over a planet but about 10 mile radius), and telepathic abilities. -She dotes on her little sisters, Cassandra, Ishtar, and Bast -She is the only one of the girls that doesn't have the name of a mythological woman Category:Female Characters Category:Z-Fighters